


christmas gift

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Grimmauld Place, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Marauders' Era
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Se o Natal é um momento de renovação eu desejava então selar novamente nosso amor…





	christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Wolfstar / Sirem [Remus Lupin X Sirius Black]
> 
> ◈ Capa editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> christmas gift – 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©

 

 

 **Capítulo Único — My Gift for you…**  

 

Era 24 de dezembro, já estava ficando maluco à procura de algo especial para dar a Moony de presente. Todos os anos ele se preocupava em montar a árvore, fazia a nossa Ceia – isso se não fossemos comer com Prongs, Lily e Harry – me dava nem que fosse algum casaco feito à mão, mas nunca se esquecia da data. Por isso eu queria algo diferente dessa vez e fora assim que eu decidira via para o Beco Diagonal logo cedo sem que ele soubesse.

Já havia passado por inúmeras lojas e ainda não encontrara nada que me agradasse ou que fosse a altura dele. Continuei andando um pouco, passei em Madame Rosmeta para beber algo e me aquecer um pouco naquela manhã fria. E foi ali que tive a ideia mais mirabolante. Despedi-me dali seguindo novamente a rua para um destino certo que só havia visitado uma vez e após isso aparatei para casa.

 

_Horas mais tarde…_

 

 **Grimmauld Place, 12**  estava em perfeita paz, repleta de adornos natalinos, com guirlandas, azevinhos aqui e ali e uma belíssima árvore na sala perto da lareira. Subi para meu quarto e tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, pelo horário Moony ainda estaria em suas compras para nosso dia de Natal. Adormeci naquela banheira e acordei um pouco depois com uma mão afagando meu rosto e me chamando calidamente.

— Sirius — era Remus a minha frente com um sorriso no rosto. Remexi-me na água já fria e resmungando sai dali com sua ajuda.

— Muito cansado amor? Já é a terceira vez na semana que você dorme no banho — dizia enquanto me secava. Ah como esse homem era carinhoso comigo, assim eu me derreteria por inteiro, e de tanto cuidado até ronronei.

— Nada demais Moony, só um pouco de trabalho — menti descaradamente.

Rumamos pro quarto entre tropeços por causa do sono e me vesti folgadamente, descendo depois para a sala onde ficamos namorando um pouco. O restante da manhã passou de forma tranquila, decidimos então por visitar nossos amigos. Lily insistiu muito que ficássemos para a Ceia de Natal, mas declinamos, pois Remus já prepara a nossa. Voltamos via  _flu_  antes da noite depois dum almoço carregado que a ruiva fizera, uma vã tentativa de me agradar pela barriga para que ficasse. Assim que chegamos fomos nos banhar para enfim ceamos juntos como em todos os anos.

— Estava magnífico como sempre Moony — falei enquanto ainda comia alguns pedaços.

— Percebe-se. Vou levar os pratos, assim que terminar o seu traga para a cozinha ok? — e saiu para o outro cômodo com as mãos cheias de louças empilhadas. Sorri com a imagem.

Terminei o restante do meu prato e fui à cozinha, encontrando-o ali lavando a louça e dançando a cantar uma música natalina que eu sabia ser  _muggle **¹**_. Cheguei de fininho, mas sua boa audição me denunciou antes que o assustasse, bufei de raiva. Decidi por ajudá-lo para podermos descansar logo e para que a troca de presentes fosse feita.

Mesmo que as regras dissessem para dar os presentes antes, minha barriga clamava mais e sempre a atendíamos. E por sorte Remus não ligava muito, parecia que tudo que eu fazia ultimamente não o magoava mais, talvez fosse pelo fato de tê-lo assumido como meu namorado, mesmo que somente para alguns poucos conhecidos. Peguei meu presente e esperei ele buscar o dele que estava perto da árvore. Respirei fundo e pedi que ele fosse o primeiro, sorriu-me e me entregou um embrulho dourado, fechado com fita.

Desembrulhei e o abracei forte ao ver um casaco de lã daqueles bem felpudos, tão macios quanto os de Molly Weasley. Fui o empurrando para baixo de um dos visgos dali e o beijei intensamente, deixando-o vermelho e sem ar.

— Obrigado Moony.

— Desculpa por mais um Padfoot — sorriu meio triste, mas o beijei novamente para remover aquela tristeza de seu olhar. Ele sorriu e aquilo me alegrou imensamente. Tomei coragem e lhe dei meu presente, um embrulho um pouco menor.

Ele não acreditou no que via, me olhou diversas vezes espantado. Eu me ajoelhei aos seus pés, peguei a caixinha de joias de suas mãos e fiz a pergunta mais difícil de minha vida.

— Remus John Lupin, você aceita se casar comigo, esse cachorro cheio de defeitos?

— Sirius o que significa isso?

— É o meu presente de Natal Moony. Então você aceita?

— Eu… eu não sei Sirius e as pessoas o que elas dirão?

— Irão dizer que tive sorte em ter você como noivo e agora esposo — respondi sorrindo.

— Mas Sirius eles poderão remover seu status de herdeiro dos Black, te expulsar da alta sociedade, vão querer te tirar do Ministério. Eu sou um lobisomem Sirius! Por Merlin isso não vai dar certo — começou a resmungar mais mil coisas enquanto andava pela sala.

— Eu não me importo Remy, se puder ficar com você para sempre.

Ele nada respondeu, continuou somente andando pelo ambiente. O segui com o olhar, esperando que ele se acalmasse. Demorou um pouco para que se sentasse no sofá e me olhasse choroso, me sentei ao seu lado e o abracei.

— Você realmente não se importa? — ditou entre os soluços e lágrimas.

— Não me importo Moony, porque pela primeira vez eu posso dizer com toda a convicção que tenho que lhe amo e quero me casar com você. Remus eu quero ser um homem casado e com você. Não ligo pra o que ninguém disser, eu nunca liguei mesmo. Sou um Black faço o que quero Moony — respondi beijando-lhe a fronte.

Ele me apertou com os braços e eu esperei que ele deixasse de chorar, peguei sua mão esquerda e coloquei ali a aliança beijando-a em seguida e logo depois seus lábios. Ele não protestou em nenhum momento, eu sabia que ali estava meu sim. Sorri apertando-o e lhe beijando mais, selando assim nosso amor e aquele novo passo.

— Feliz Natal Moony.

— Feliz Natal Sirius.

Agora eu era um homem laçado, pelo amor do meu lobo, pelo amor de Moony. E nada, nem ninguém nos impediriam de ser feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Nome dado aos nãos bruxos que no Brasil é referido como trouxas.


End file.
